


Ботинки до колен и развевающиеся плащи, удары кулаком, удары с полуоборота, ручные гранаты

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Псевдоним Рё – «Капитан Великолепный».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ботинки до колен и развевающиеся плащи, удары кулаком, удары с полуоборота, ручные гранаты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [knee-high boots and flowing capes; punches, dropkicks, hand grenades](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12212) by latteswith. 



> Спасибо hanael за бетинг.

У меня есть суперсила и костюм.

Всего лишь пара чёрных джинс и конверсы, чёрная майка с красной буквой В, которая, наверное, символизирует какую-нибудь бейсбольную команду. Чтобы к букве В что-то подходило, я ношу широкий красный пояс (он из секции женской одежды, но этого вам знать не обязательно) и красный плащ, который мне слегка мал.

Мой псевдоним – «Капитан Великолепный».

Каждую ночь я надеваю костюм и выхожу на балкон.

Каждую ночь я трушу.

Каждую ночь я пробую снова.

 

\- Эй, Рё?

Учи лежит на диване, глядя на меня. Я делаю для нас блинчики. Когда бы мне ни хотелось блинчиков, я обнаруживаю себя у Учи дома. Не могу я делать блинчики только для себя. По половине порции всего и маленькую мисочку с маслом. Порция блинчиков на одного. Весь смысл готовки в том, чтобы делиться с теми, кого любишь. Одна порция блинчиков заставляет меня переоценивать свою жизнь, одна порция – это признак одиночества, с которым я не могу справиться. Так что я иду к Учи.

\- Да, Учи?

\- Кто твой герой?

У Учи большие глаза. Большие, карие и невинные. Я бы мог сказать, что у него глаза, как у ребёнка, но у него слишком много опыта. Во всех смыслах. В каком-то роде я люблю думать об этом поздно ночью, когда я один в квартире, а в другом – я отталкиваю эти воспоминания до тех пор, пока не забываю, что всё это когда-либо случалось.

\- Брюс Уэйн.

\- Кто?

\- Брюс Уэйн! Бэтман. Обычный парень с кучей денег, свободного времени, и он храбрый.

Два пункта их трёх, это не так плохо.

\- А кто твой?

Учи задумчиво смотрит на меня, но ничего не отвечает.

 

Когда-то я думал, что я могу спасти мир. У меня было влияние, слава. Люди знали, кем я был. Я мог что-то изменить. Начать революцию. Спасти мир.

Я сдался, когда не смог спасти его мир.

Он держался на одних кончиках пальцев на краю небоскрёба, история безнадёжности и алкоголизма с высоты 50 этажей. И я подлетел к нему в полном своём облачении, плащ развевался на ветру, а я глядел ему прямо в лицо.

\- Помоги мне, - просил он.

\- Удачи, - ответил я, отворачиваясь в другую сторону.

И я даже не осознавал серьёзности ситуации, пока он не ударился об асфальт, а я остался один на один с осколками и понятия не имел, как собрать их вместе.

 

Недавно я колебался на краю срыва.

Когда стоишь на цыпочках между здесь и забвением. Когда ты видишь неясные очертания суеты реальной жизни боковым зрением, но блокируешь этот образ, потому что тебе нужно сосредоточиться на другом. Например, на гостеприимных объятьях морей, ненасённых на карту твоего разума. И ты можешь чувствовать свободу всего в шаге от тебя, пересеки линию отсюда дотуда, и всё будет совершенно по-другому, будет что-то новое, приключение. И каждый раз, когда ты близок к падению в эти глубины, кто-то, кто «заботится о тебе», хватает тебя за шкирку и возвращает обратно, елозя каблуками по линолеуму, от края к реальности.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивают они, обнимая и смотря на тебя и на людей вокруг тебя с беспокойством.

\- Ты в порядке? – Было лучше, и хуже было.

Они гладят тебя по голове и заявляют, что ты в порядке, а потом суют тебя головой вперёд в шум и гам «реальной жизни». И ты не можешь ничего сделать, тебя тянут за собой толпы, а ты думаешь о том, как это было – стоять на краю, когда ветер дует тебе в лицо, и это первый глубокий вдох, который ты сделал за последние годы.

Да. У меня практически был такой срыв.

 

Я ставлю тарелку с блинчиками и две чашки кофе на стол. Учи садится с одной стороны стола, я с другой.

Учи добавляет в кофе сахар и сливки и хорошо его размешивает, прежде чем добавить щепотку корицы.

А я пью чёрный.

Многое можно сказать о человеке по тому, как он пьёт свой кофе.

Учи делает глоток из своей кружки, а я наблюдаю за ним.

 

Вчера я снова видел его во сне. В часто повторяющемся сне.

Я еду по длинному шоссе, на дороге есть машины, но их немного. Учи заряжает дробовик, выглядывая из окна. На горизонте виднеется город, кажется, это пункт нашего назначения. Пока мы едем, мы проезжаем дорожный знак: «Вникуда: 1 миля». Указывая на знак, Учи говорит:

\- Я там был. Там мило.

И тогда я просыпаюсь.

Иногда я думаю о толковании этого сна, но я не верю в судьбу, родственные души или сны, которые что-то значат.

 

Учи тыкает в блинчик вилкой.

\- Эй, Рё?

\- Ммм?

\- Ты знаешь, сразу после того, как меня отстранили, ты пришёл ко мне, купил мне мороженое, и мы смотрели Обитель Зла, а мне стало страшно, и ты остался ночевать?

\- Да? – киваю я, не уверенный, к чему он это.

\- И ты помнишь, как ты постоянно приходил навещать меня, приносил мне еду и записки от остальных?

\- …Да?

\- И знаешь, как тебе приходится разрываться между двумя группами, а ты всё равно приходишь ко мне и готовишь блинчики и кофе?

Я улыбаюсь.

\- Да.

Учи ставит чашку с кофе на стол.

\- Почему?

Моя улыбка тает.

\- Разве друзья нужны не для этого?

Это, наверное, не тот ответ, которого он ждал, но я пытаюсь, и он знает, что я не слишком хорошо умею выражать собственные мысли.

Учи краснеет.

\- Ну, вот поэтому ты мой герой.

Он поднимает колени к груди, берёт чашку обеими руками, старательно пряча лицо.

Я не знаю, что сказать. Я улыбаюсь ему.

Учи милый. Он немножко похож на девочку и иногда ведёт себя как настоящая блондинка, но он многое пережил. Больше, чем я.

И ведь каждому супергерою нужен лучший друг, правда?


End file.
